1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to electronic apparatuses and control methods thereof, and more particularly, to electronic apparatuses having a touch pad and control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driven by user requirements, more and more electronic apparatuses, especially handheld or portable electronic apparatuses such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet PCs or Ultra Mobile PCs (UMPCs), and each of these comprises a touch screen or a touch panel. The touch screen or the touch panel can be directly touched by users and used as one of the main input devices. Electronic apparatuses with the touch panel allow users to touch the screen to generate a touch event by using their fingers or styluses to input a selection or move a cursor on the screen. The touch panels can then identity the touch event and the touch position on the display screen of the touch panel on which the touch event occurs and perform responsive operations based on the touch event.
Some electronic apparatuses such as laptops, however, usually only provided with a touch pad, so that cursor can be controlled to select and perform task through finger actions, to provide functions like mouse. Current touch pad mostly be utilized to simulate mouse behaviors, such as mouse wheel actions and left and right arrow keys to trigger. However, as applications of touch interface with touch operation, such as operation systems (OS) providing multi-touch applications, are getting more and more, optimal user experience could not be provided with such simulation applied to touch interface applications. For example, when users want to scroll browser pages, the mouse wheel operation can only provide scrolling with hierarchical variations (similar to keyboard Ctrl+“+” or Ctrl+“−”) and it can not provide linear variations as the smooth sliding of the touch panel.